


Mine Now

by DuckFeet



Series: Built On Glass [4]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Book dialogue used, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckFeet/pseuds/DuckFeet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt just wanted to know what it's like to kiss the Greenie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine Now

**Author's Note:**

> Some content was taken straight out of the book, but I mixed in some movie-verse with it but no spoilers really.

Thomas hadn't been asleep for long before he felt someone shake him awake. His eyes snapped open to see Newt's face too close to his. He opened his mouth to question Newt, but the blonde put a hand over his mouth to stop him. 

"Shhh, Greenie. Don't wanna wake the others, do we?"

Thomas was confused but he was also wondering what Newt wanted with him. He nodded his head trying to communicate that he'd be quiet. Newt finally understood the message and took his hand away, leaning back on his heels. 

"Come on, Greenie," Newt whispered as he stood up. He reached down to help Thomas get to his feet. "Wanna show you something." 

Thomas snapped out of his sleep induced haze. "Okay," he whispered back. He quickly slipped on his shoes. "Where are we going?" 

"Just follow me, and stay close." 

They made their way past the all the sleeping bags, Thomas fell behind because he kept almost tripping. Once they left the homestead Newt broke out into a run. Thomas immediately started running too, following the same pace as Newt. It was hard to see anything as dark as it was, but he just kept his eyes locked on Newt's back who seemed to know where he was going. He stopped only when Newt did, which was at one of the massive walls. When Thomas got a closer look at the wall he could see names scratched into it. Some were crossed out. 

"Why are some marked out?" Thomas asked looking over towards Newt.

Newt stood just a couple of feet away from Thomas. "When you bloody need to know, you'll know." 

The answer didn't surprise Thomas. Newt was good at cryptic answers. He just rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the wall. "Shank," Thomas said under his breath.

Apparently Newt had heard because he broke out into a laugh. "I like you, Greenie. Now shut it and carve your name in the wall." 

Newt pulled out a chisel and mallet from his bag and tossed them to Thomas. 

Thomas stood staring at the tools for a second. When he looked back up at Newt he could tell the boy meant business. He raised the mallet and chisel to the wall to get started.  
This isn't really something Thomas would like to be doing with his time, but at least he got to be close to Newt. He doesn't like to admit it to himself, but he's been sporting a crush on the blonde ever since he first saw him. Thomas had only been able to see the boy from a distance, and sometimes catching quick glimpses of him at dinner. Newt had been avoiding him, only speaking to Thomas whenever he was about to get himself in trouble. 

But there were times when Thomas would look up and see Newt staring at him. He knows it means nothing really, but it still sends his heart racing.  
So Thomas would happily take this Newt who wasn't avoiding him and actually speaking somewhat civil to him. 

Thomas switches his attention from the task at hand to the boy standing near him. He can still see Newt from the corner of his eye. Newt is leaning against the wall, picking the dirt off his hands. It's such a normal thing to do that it's almost ironic considering the place their in is anything but normal. 

Newt looks up from his task, and Thomas quickly looks forward. For a few seconds he can sense that Newt's eyes are on him, but he doesn't dare check. 

A few minutes later, Thomas is finished. He steps back to look at his work, setting the chisel and mallet down. Honestly it's embarrassing. The other names look so neat and perfect next to his. Maybe he shouldn't have been so distracted. 

"Not too shabby, for a Greenie." 

Thomas nearly jumps out of his skin. Newt had somehow been quiet enough to walk over and stand right beside Thomas. He shoots Newt a glare and the blonde gives a bright smile.

"That means a lot coming from you," Thomas says, throwing as much sarcasm into his words as he could. 

"Hey, I don't take lip from a Greenie." Newt still had a smile on his face. He rests a hand on Thomas' shoulder. Thomas can feel his heart rate increasing again, and he feels like it will just beat right out of his chest at any moment. Thomas makes himself breath slow and even, trying to calm himself down. 

Of course Newt is oblivious to what he's doing. Just giving off his perfect smile that shows his perfect teeth, and laughing that makes butterflies flutter in Thomas' stomach. 

"We better be findin our way back, Greenie." 

Thomas is pulled back to reality by Newt's voice. The blonde still has a hand on his shoulder, but has moved just a tad bit closer than he was a second ago. Thomas makes himself relax a little bit before answering. 

"Yeah, by the time we get back it'll be time to start working." 

Thomas moves to head back to the homestead when he feels the grip on his shoulder tighten. Thomas tensed and he looked at Newt with questioning eyes. 

"Newt?" Thomas asked cautiously. 

Before he could say anything else, Newt grabs him and closes the space between them. One hand was grabbing Thomas' cheek while the other was winding itself through his hair. The kiss was soft, but Newt's fingers were not. Thomas didn't care though. The contact was sending sparks all throughout him, and he never wanted it to stop. He let Newt control the kiss, but he couldn't will himself to kiss back. 

When the kiss was over, Newt took a few steps back. The blonde’s eyes were filled with hurt. Thomas was confused with himself. What was wrong with him? Wasn't this what he had wanted from the beginning? 

"Wanted to know what it was like to kiss you Greenie. What? You didn't like it?" Newt was trying to sound confident, but his wavering voice gave his true feelings away. 

Thomas couldn't find the words to say anything, but he had to do something. He quickly wrapped his arms around Newt's neck and yanked him back into a kiss. 

The first kiss and been gentle and hesitant, but not now. This time the kiss was heated and desperate. Thomas could feel Newt grab the sides of his arms tightly. Then Newt's tongue was tracing over Thomas' lips asking for entrance, Thomas' mouth opens with a gasp. Newt takes the opportunity to slip his tongue inside. Thomas acts on instinct and slides his tongue into newt's mouth. He has no idea what he's doing, but he feels like he's doing something right. 

Newt moans and presses into the kiss harder. Thomas can feel Newt's hand roaming from his arms to his waist, pulling the both of them flush against each other. It still doesn't feel close enough. Unfortunately Thomas and Newt have to pull apart to finally breathe in some air. 

Both of their breathing is ragged and their still clutching tightly to one another. They spend a few seconds just looking at each other in shock at what they just did. 

Thomas' is shaking and he still can't breathe normally, but he's smiling and the smile only grows further. He can't help but go back in for one quicker kiss.

When they pull apart Newt grabs Thomas' hand and intertwines their fingers together. They start walking back to the homestead. 

"How long have you wanted to kiss me?" 

Newt doesn't hesitate when he answers, "awhile." 

Thomas was shocked that the kiss hadn't been a spur of the moment thing. Newt had been thinking about it, possibly just as much as Thomas had been.

It was a little while later before Thomas asked his next question. "Are we...dating now?" Thomas felt embarrassed to ask, but it was a valid question.  
He waited for a rejection that never came. 

"Of course. Your mine now, Greenie."

Thomas smiles and continues to walk hand-in-hand with his new boyfriend.


End file.
